


Do I Make You Proud(fanvideo)

by orphan_account



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-06
Updated: 2008-06-06
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My heart is fullOf endless gratitudeYou were the oneThe one to guide me throughNow I can seeAnd I believeIt's only just beginning(fan video)





	




End file.
